Reflection
by BeautyofGrace
Summary: Eden is the new girl. She's cute and a soap star. Her life couldn't get any better, but when a figure from her past shows up wil she be able to keep it together or will the walls she worked so hard to keep up come crumbling down?
1. The New Girl

"I guarantee you all will be happy here at east high." The Asian man smiled. I stared at a giant poster mural thing of the basketball team. My father nodded.

"Very good, did you hear that Eden? Eden?" I shook myself out of lala land.

"Oh umm… yeah." I lied. Dad rolled his eyes and went back to the principal. A few seconds later they sent me off to find my homeroom. I finally found the room and knocked.

"You must be the new girl." The teacher said as soon as I'd walked in. I nodded.

"Eden Brekke." The lady stopped.

"Eden Brekke?" She asked. I nodded. A girl with blonde hair and a pink dress raised her hand.

"Aren't you on that soap opera?" She asked. I looked at my hands, perfectly manicured thanks to the make up team.

"Yeah." I'd been on the Soap Opera Falcon Crest since I was four. My character, Lola Vine was going to London to find her brother, so I had sometime off.

"Does Lola really love Van?" A blonde boy next to the blonde girl asked.

"I'm not supposed to say." I shrugged. No, no she didn't. Which was too bad Danny, the guy that played Van was really cute. The blonde frowned and shrugged. The teacher cleared her throat loudly.

"Yes well, Miss Brekke, take a seat in any open space. I'm Mrs. Darbus and I hope you enjoy your time here at East High." I nodded and took a seat behind the blonde girl. I tucked my leg underneath me and pulled out my pen… well quill. I have a small obsession with them. My favorite is white and really big. I uncapped the inkpot and dunked the tip in. While Mrs. Darbus spoke I began to write, just whatever came to mind.

"Hi." I looked up. The blonde girl was turned around and smiling. I gave a small smile in return and raised an eyebrow. "I'm Sharpay." She said.

"Eden." I nodded.

"If you want I can show you around East High some. I know this place like the back of my hand." I shrugged.

"The Principal sort of gave me a tour, but I guess if you want too…"

" Sharpay, Eden, I don't know if you know this, but I'm trying to teach a class here."

"Sorry." Both of us said. I went back to my writing.

5678943

I have this bad habit. I've always had it. When I listen to music I sing along. I don't mena to, I just do. It can be extremely embarrassing. It's not like I have a bad voice. My voice is pretty good, I just don't care to have people stare at me as I sing and dance to Super Trouper by A Teens. But that's what happened.

I was in the hall at my locker, my I-pod on igh so I couldn't hear the world around me.

"I was sick and tired of everything

When I called you last night from Glasgow

All I do is eat and sleep and sing

Wishing every show was the last show." I sang

"And it's gonna be so different when I'm on the stage tonight!

Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me

Shining like the sun

Smiling, having fun

Feeling like a number one." By this point I was dancing in front of my locker. I only stopped when it was near the end I and spun into someone.

Ryan's POV

I stumbled back a bit when Eden spun into me.

"I'm sorry!" She cried. I rubbed my chest where she had hit.

"It's alright." I said. Sharpay jumped in.

"Eden, this is my brother Ryan." She said. "Oh have I told you how amazing your outfit is?"

"Thank you…" Eden smiled.

"Where do you shop?" Sharpay asked.

"Vintage store on Ebay mostly." Eden shrugged. "But I also love Baby phat and there's this online dance clothes place that had some great things."

"So you do all your shopping online?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah." Eden nodded.

"You'll have to show me the sites sometime. Come one Ryan and I will give you the tour. " Sharpay grabbed Eden's wrist and dragged her away. I closed her locker before following.

"This is the board. This is where you sign up for things and they post announcements here." Eden looked at the board. She reached in her bag and pulled out a quill and inkpot. She dunked the quill in the ink and signed her name on the sheet for the musical.

"What's the musical?" She asked. I looked at the name. Eden Brekke. It was really loopy and dramatic looking. It was right under our names. She used a white cloth to wipe off the tip and stuck it back in her bag along with the ink.

"Umm… It's called 'To Die Alone'." Sharpay said. Eden nodded.

"That's a good one." She spun around humming one of the songs. The bell rang, signaling lunch. Sharpay and I led Eden there. She had her own lunch with her, Sharpay didn't eat lunch and I forgot my lunch money, so we were good. We sat down after a few minutes. Troy came and sat.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked. Troy looked upset.

"Gabi and I had a fight." He said. Eden began pulling food out of her bag. She held out half a sandwich to me. I took it. It was turkey and bacon, it was good. Troy looked at her when she held out the other half.

"Oh right, you're the new girl Eddy or something."

"Eden." She smiled, Troy took the sandwich and Eden began crunching on pretzels she held some out to Sharpay, who declined. Eden shrugged and continued eating. Sharpay started off some something, but no one listened. Troy sat depressed, Eden was eating her pretzels and I was watching them.

A/N I was in the mood for a good HSM story…. Writing one I mean. I've been reading some and felt like writing one.

I'm debating on the pairing. It's either going to be TroyOC, Ryan OC or ChadOC. Then the others will be built around that… I'd like votes and such… input… I love you all

Oh and I have a pic of Eden's outfit in my profile, it's sooooo cute.


	2. Monchi and Cocoa

Eden's POV

I got home after that first day and tossed my bag on the floor in the hall. What is home? Home is a five bedroom four bathroom house with a huge backyard and quiet neighbors. The real estate lady made a huge point of this all.

"I'm home!" I called I heard a yipping and knelt down. My dogs Monchi and Cocoa came running. Monchi was a dachshund and Cocoa was a teacup Yorkshire terrier. Cocoa is so small Monchi towers over him. I have a thing for small dogs. I picked cocoa up and headed for the stairs, Monchi right behind us.

"Eden." My aunt Connie walked out from the kitchen. She had been living with us for about six months, ever since her boyfriend left her. She was about eight months pregnant at that. I stopped and smiled.

"Hey Connie." I said.

"How was school?" She asked.

"It was okay. Met some… odd people" I shook my head.

"Okay honey, glad it was good." Connie smiled and went back to the kitchen. I headed upstairs, slowly so Monchi could keep up. I tried to demand a bedroom on the first floor, but I was outed by Connie, who needed it more. So instead I got the room at the highest point of the house, which meant another stair case. I picked Monchi up in my other arm and carried him up the rest of the stairs.

My room is more like an apartment. I've got my bedroom, a sitting room, bathroom and even a small kitchen, for if I don't feel like going all the way down to the kitchen. I sat the dogs down and went to the window of my sitting room. I was working on rigging up a pulley system so I wouldn't have to run down the stairs to get the dogs out if they really had to go. I had the pulley and back perfect. I just needed a way to know they wanted back up.

I nearly jumped fifty feet in the air when my cell phone rang. I picked it up and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I sighed , taking off my boot.

"Hey Eden."

"Oh hey Sharpay." I smiled. I had given her my cell number before leaving school. I headed for my bedroom as I talked, slipping my dress off. I pulled on a pair of pink athletic pant while Sharpay ranted about the math teacher. I had left my tights on… because I just did so I skated around until she stopped for a moment.

"Hang on a second." I said putting the phone on the bed and pulling a white tee shirt on. I picked the phone up and skated back to the sitting room. "Okay I'm back." Sharpay went back to talking about Math. I listened to her rant for a while before going to my intercom and asking Connie when dinner was. she said I had about ten minutes I nodded, though she couldn't see it, and laid on my couch listening to Sharpay.

"Hey Shar, I have to go, dinner."

"Okay, oh before I forget. Friday night the girls and I are having a sleepover. Wanna come?" I thought about it.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Great. See you tomorrow." I said goodbye and hung up, heading downstairs. Dad and Connie sat at the table waiting for me.

"Hey Edie." Dad said.

"Hola Papi." I smiled. Connie laughed.

"When did you become Latina?" she asked.

"Last week didn't you hear? Lola has a hispanic brother in London. That's where I am now." Dad shook his head.

"You're insane."

"I don't write this stuff." I shrugged. "Oh and can I go to a friend's house friday. Sleepover." I stuck my fork into my spighetti. Connie is one of the best cooks I know.

"Sure." Dad shrugged. Connie smiled at us both.

"What friend?" She asked.

"Sharpay Evans." I answered.

"Oh." we finished dinner in silence and I excused myself. I spent my night feeding the dogs and watching reruns of TVland shows.

GJDHG

Friday came quickly and I stood in from of my closet that morning.

"Which dress?" I asked Monchi and Cocoa. "The brown lolita? Okay." I said grabbing the brown and white Lolita Dolly dress. it was one of my favorites. I grabbed my favorite boots. The ones I had worn on my first day and ran a brush through my blonde hair.

"Hurry Edie." Came Connie's voice over the intercom. I headed down the stairs, a dog in each arm.

"We should get those dogs their own elevators." Dad shook his head. I rolled my eyes and sat the dogs down. "Would it kill you to wear something that covered your knees?"

"Quite possibly." I smiled. Most of the dresses I own don't go past my knees... my yellow Lolita did, but I guess it didn't count. I sat down and ate a few pieces of bacon. Breakfast is my worst enemy. I don't like eggs, sausage or most of the things people eat for breakfast, but I love bacon. I have a small obsession with it... kind of like the quills.

"YOu're going to be late." Connie said. She was right... I jumped up and hurried out the door.

"Monchi, Cocoa, be good while Mommy's gone." I called over my shoulder.

DKDHG

Sharpay's POV

I stood by my locker on Friday, waiting for Ryan.

"Hey Shar." Eden said as she walked by. She has he coolest clothes. I waved and looked over at Ryan, who had finally arrived.

"You're going to stay in your room right?" I asked. I hated having to host the sleepovers. I was alwas sure Ryan was going to try and peek in. Or worse, take blackmail pictures!

"Yes Sharpay." Ryan sighed. I nodded.

"Good." I don't know why he didn't just go out with his friends, but whatever. I looked at my outfit. I had gone on the Baby Phat site and gotten a few things. I had them overnighted. Eden didn't seem to mind. I spun around in my halter dress with a smile. I closed my locker and walked off, certain Ryan was behind me.

In Darbus's class things had rearranged. Ryan and Eden traded seats. Ryan gave his seat happily. I could hear him behind me muttering. It's weird.

"So, auditions are next Monday." I whispered to Ryan and Eden. They both nodded.

"What are you singing?" Eden asked us.

"Never let go of the dream or something like that." I shrugged. "You?"

"The Voice." She answered. Then Darbus came in and hushed us all.

KDKGH

Eden's POV

I stood in front of the Evan's house. In one hand was my bag with my pajamas, make up and other things. in the other was the black dry cleaner bag that held my dress for the next day.

"Hello you must be Eden." The Woman who answered smiled.

"Yes." I nodded.

"I'm Julia, Sharpay and Ryan's mother. Follow me." I walked after her up a flight of stairs, down a long hall and into a large room done in various shades of pink. In the middle of the room on the bed sat Sharpay, Taylor, Kesi and Gabriella.

"Hey Eden." Gabriella smiled. I smiled back and walked over. Julia left and Sharpay turned.

"Found a special on the Soap Channel." I frowned.

"What?"

"Teens of the Soap World." Taylor smiled. Sharpay hit play on the Tivo. the screen was pink and my name came up in green 'Eden Brekke' and under it 'Lola Vine Falcon Crest'. I rolled my eyes and took a seat. It started with like a bhind the scenes shot of one of my scenes.

"I don't care what daddy says. I'm going to date who I want to date. You can't stop me." Lola cried, standing up.

"The Hell I can't!." Lola's sister Hallee jumped up. They got into a shouting match and it faded as it went into like an interview of Lisa Lambert, the woman that played Hallee.

"Eden is just so much fun to be around I've known her since she was like, seven."

That pretty much how my entire thing went. Some of my scenes, interviews and the occasional word from me.

"It must be totally awesome to be on tv." Taylor sighed.

"It's okay I guess." I shrugged.

"Lets get in our pajamas." Kelsi said we all nodded and began digging through bags.

Turns out Sharpay and I were in competition for the skimpiest PJ's. I had a tank top and shorts she had a small nightgown and a robe. I'd say we came out pretty even. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and stood in line for the bathroom when it hit me.

the urge to pee.

I turned to Sharpay.

"Do you have any more bathrooms?" I asked.

"Down the hall." Sharpay pointed.

"Thanks." I cried as I hurried out. I nearly fell back as a rammed right into someone. "I'm sorry." I cried.

"No it's my fault." It was Ryan. That was the second time I'd done that to him in a week.

"I'm such a space out." I shook my head.

"No it's alright..." He trailed off, looking me up and down. I blushed and crosed my arms over my chest.

"Well... if you don't mind..."

"No of course not." Ryan stepped out of the way and let me in the bathroom. On the way back I couldn't help but wonder which door was Ryan's.

And to this day I have no idea why.

A/N Okay so far RyanOC's winning. I'm still taking votes. I got a new laptop, but my Word doesn't work yet so I'm on Wordpad, please excuse spelling and grammar mistakes. It's aso like... midnight and I'm listening to Avenue Q.


	3. Sleepover

A/N okay as you may or may not have been able to tell I've gone on a clothes spree. I've put all the girl's PJ's and Sharpay and Eden's outfits in there. Just because I'm that psycho. I also made poster for the story it's in my profile.

Eden's POV

I walked back into Sharpay's room and sat down.

"Okay so I was thinking tomorrow we go shopping." Sharpay smiled. "And then we go to lunch." The girls nodded.

"Sounds good to me." I shrugged. I had my money with me.

"Great." Sharpay smiled.

"Okay truth or dare time!" Gabriella cried, sitting up.

"I'll start!" Taylor said, tugging at her night shirt. "Sharpay, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Sharpay said. I moved to the bed and laid on my stomach.

"Why did you and Zeke break up?"

"We only liked each other as friends." Sharpay shrugged. "We didn't really like dates because we didn't like the same places. Eden, truth or dare?" I looked up. I had sort of hoped they'd forget I was there. I'm not a big fan of this game.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to Ryan's room and get his Wicked CD." Sharpay smiled.

"why?" I asked. Wicked was good, but to take it was a dare...

"Because I want to listen to it and I don't feel like going to get it." She shrugged. I rolled my eyes and pulled myself up off the bed. I padded down the hall and knocked on the door I had seen Ryan go in earlier. Ryan came to the door in pajama pants and no shirt.

"Umm... yes?" he asked blushing and going back in to put on a shirt.

"Sharpay wants to borrow Wicked.

"And she sent you because..."

"It was a dare." I rolled my eyes. Ryan smirked and grabbed a CD case off his desk. His room was done mostly in greens. I played with a piece of hair while I waited.

"Here you go, and please tell Sharpay she needs to think of better dares." Ryan smiled. I laughed and nodded.

"Thanks, I'll do that." I turned and headed back to Sharpay's room. "Here." I tossed it on her vainity.

"Thank you." Sharpay smiled.

"Gabriella, truth or dare?"

REFLECTION

The next day we were woken up by Julia and French toast. We took turns getting dressed. I pulled my dress on and quickly did my make up. Walking down to the kitchen I sat my shoes on the floor and hopped up on the last bar stool.

"Cute dress." Julia smiled.

"Thanks." I nodded. She gave me a piece of toast and I picked at it. I rarely ate breakfast. I woke up too late and took too long to get ready at home. I managed to eat te piece while te others ate three each.

"Are you sure you don't want another?" Julia asked. I shook my head.

"Have to watch my weight. They won't like it if Lola comes back fifty pounds heavier." I lied.

"Yeah mom. Lola can't be fat. Then Van won't like her." Sharpay said smugly. I rolled my eyes but smiled. Sharpay laughed.

"You all ready to go?" Kelsi asked. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my purse.

"Let's go." Taylor said.

"See ya mom." Sharpay waved and we headed out. We all piled into Sharpay's car. Sharpay and Gabriella up front, Taylor, Kelsi and I squished into the back. My cell phone bagan ringing and I dug through my purse pulling out my sidekick.

"'Elo?"

"Hey girly, when do you think you'll be coming home?"

"Hey daddy, Umm I don't know we're going shopping." I smiled.

"S I'll see you... the third of never?" Dad asked.

"Maybe the fourth." I laughed.

"Okay well call me if you need anything."

"Got it. Bye daddy." I hung up and dropped it back in my purse.

"Awww that's so sweet." Gabriella smiled, turning in her seat.

"Shut up." I smiled. Sharpay smiled and turned on the radio.

"OOH love this song!" Sharpay cried.

In the day  
In the night  
Say it all  
Say it right  
You either got it  
Or you don't  
You either stand or you fall  
When your will is broken  
When it slips from your hand  
When there's no time for joking  
There's a hole in the plan

Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No you don't mean nothing at all to me  
Do you got what it takes to set me free  
Oh you could mean everything to me

I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault  
I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark  
I can't say that I don't know that I am alive  
And all of what I feel I could show  
You tonite you tonite

From my hands I could give you  
Something that I made  
From my mouth I could sing you another brick that I laid  
From my body I could show you a place God knows  
You should know the space is holy  
Do you really want to go?

We all sang along. We had too, girl law. Get more than three girls in a car and they must sing along to the radio.

We got to the Mall and got ou of Sharpay's car. Well Sharpay and Gabriella got out. Kelsi, Taylor and I fell out. Sharpay's car isn't very roomy. I was the unlucky one that opened the door and ended up on the pavement. I got up, dusting off my white dress and fixing my hair. We went in and had to stop because Sharpay ended up seeing a shirt she liked

REFLECTION

About an hour later we were done and were now stuffed in the car with about fifteen bags. I was dropped off first and just in time for Monchi and Cocoa's walk. Dad, being the oh so kind person he is, let go of their leashes and they came running at me. I dropped my bags, two hundred dollars worth of clothes thank you, on the ground to pick up my dogs, who actually added up cost about 5000 dollars each.

"Awww they're so cute!" Sharpay cried.

"Shar, I have piano lessons to teach." Kelsi said.

"Ugh fine, see you later Eden." They all said their good byes, leaving me alone with my dad and the dogs.

A/N Okay originally I was going to add auditions to this chapter but seeing as I havn't posted in a week and I have family coming over in... fourty minutes I'm going to say forget it and I'll rearrange my chapter outline thing. If all goes well this should be about... 13 chapters. Anyhoo Love you all!!!


	4. Almost Paradise

It was audition time. I sat in the front row, bouncing my foot, nervously. I read over my lyrics as some guy sang. He was horrible. I crossed my legs and played with a piece of my hair. Ms. Darbus stood and said,

"Eden Brekke." I got up and walked nervously onstage. I was in the most normal outfit I owned. A white prairie skirt, Brown Halter top and a jean jacket. My brown cowboy books made a blunt noise on the stage. I told Kelsi what I was singing and she began to play.

"I hear your voice on the wind  
And I hear you call out my name. 

Listen my child you say to me  
I am The Voice of your history  
Be not afraid - come follow me  
Answer my call and I'll set you free.

I am The Voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am The Voice of your hunger and pain  
I am The Voice that always is calling you  
I am The Voice and I will remain

I am The Voice in the fields when the Summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the Autumn winds blow  
Never do I sleep throughout all the cold Winter long  
I am the force that in Springtime will grow

I am The Voice of the Past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrows and blood in my fields  
I am The Voice of the Future  
Bring me your peace, bring me your peace  
and my wounds they will heal

I am The Voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am The Voice of your hunger and pain  
I am The Voice that always is calling you  
I am The Voice

I am The Voice of the Past that will always be  
I am The Voice of your hunger and pain  
I am The Voice of the Future  
I am The Voice, I am The Voice

I am The Voice, I am The Voice" I sang.

Darbus stood, wiping tears from her eyes. I didn't think I'd been that good, but whatever. I curtsied walked off the stage back to my seat.

"That was great." Sharpay smiled.

"Thanks." I nodded. Ryan just sort of sat there and stared. I raised an eyebrow and recrossed my legs. After a few more people Darbus stood again.

"Ryan and Sharpay Evans." She said. Ryan and Sharpay got up. They headed up on the stage and told Kelsi what to play. They wanted to have an arrangement done, but they decided to let Kelsi do it when I threatened to beat them both with a VW bug. I didn't say how I'd do it, but I'd find a way. They went up on stage and started singing.

**Ryan**  
I thought that dreams belonged to other men.  
Cause each time I got close they'd fall apart again.

**Sharpay**  
I feared my heart would feel in secrecy.  
I faced the nights alone 

**Both**  
Oh how could I have known  
That all my life I only needed you?  
Oh...   
Almost paradise!  
We're knocking on Heaven's door.  
Almost paradise!  
How could we ask for more?

I swear that I can se forever in your eyes...  
Paradise... 

**Ryan**  
It seems like perfect love's so hard to find.  
I'd almost given up, you must've read my mind.

**Sharpay**  
And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day,  
They're finally coming true. 

**Both**  
I'll share them all with you  
Cause now we hold the future in our hands...  
Oh...

Almost paradise!  
We're knocking on Heaven's door.  
Almost paradise!  
How could we ask for more? 

I swear that I can see forever in your eyes...  
Paradise... 

**Ryan**  
And in your arms salvation's not so far away  
It's getting closer,

Both 

closer every day! 

Almost paradise!  
We're knocking on Heaven's door.  
Almost paradise!  
How could we ask for more?

I swear that I can see forever in your eyes...  
Paradise...  
Paradise...   
Paradise.

I stood up and cheered. I knew they were good, but I'd never actually heard them before.

"Okay you can all go. I'll post the results tomorrow." Darbus said as the bell rang, signaling the end of free period.

Ryan's POV

"So Eden." Troy said as we sat down to the lunch table. "What about your mom? You've never mentioned her." Eden shrugged, handing Troy her sandwich and pulling out a bag of pretzels

"She left when I was young."

"Why?" Sharpay leaned forward. Eden rolled her eyes.

"She had postpartum depression or whatever. She left and sent me things up until my third birthday. Then we just, stopped hearing from her." She said. "No big Soap opera drama… unless you meant my soap opera mom. In which case her evil twin came to town and kidnapped me when I was six, then two months later my older brother kidnapped me back and my mom and her evil twin sister fought and fell of a cliff. No bodies were found." Eden smiled. Troy rolled his eyes and threw a chip at her.

"That's just mean." She said picking up the chip and eating it.

"You're completely insane." I shook my head.

"You have to be to be in a soap Opera." Eden grinned.

THE NEXT DAY

"Hurry Ryan!" Sharpay cried running down the hall. She was desperate to know if she'd gotten one of the female leads. "Ryan Evans…. You got Theo… Sharpay Evans… I'm Nellie!" She cried.

"Congratulations." We both jumped Eden pushed between us and ran a blue fingernail down the list. "Serenity." She nodded. "Awesome."

"Eden hello! You got one of the leads. You should be happy." Sharpay said.

"I am." Eden nodded. "After twelve years the excitement wears down." She laughed. Sharpay shrugged. "Come on, we have to celebrate." I looked at the list and froze.

"Shar…" I said slowly. She stopped and turned.

"What?" She asked.

"look who's playing Rocky." Sharpay walked back and her jaw dropped. Playing Rocky, Nellie's love interest, was none other than Troy Bolton AKA the guy my sister's had a crush on since the third grade.

"Cool Troy got a part." Eden smiled. "You all wanna come practice at my place?"

Sharpay's POV

Ryan and I stood outside the Brekke's front door listening to the dogs barking and a woman's voice shouting,

"Monchi, Cocoa, quiet!" The door opened and a pregnant woman stood there. "Oh hi, you must be Eden's friends. I'm her Aunt Connie. Edie's up in her room. You go up these stairs, down the hall up two more flights of stairs and there you are… actually…" The woman went to an intercom. "Come on in." She added. "Edie, your friends are here and your dogs are driving me crazy."

"You're already nuts you crazy old bat." Came Eden's voice and a few minutes later she came running down, just in time for Troy to arrive.

"Hey guys." Eden said picking up her dogs. She led the way up the stairs. I now know how she keeps her legs so fit. The stairs were killer. We got up to the top and she set the dogs down.

Her room was awesome.

It wasn't really a room but a bunch of rooms, including a kitchen.

"Nice room." Troy said, going to the stereo."2gether? You listen to boy bands?" He asked looking up at her.

"it's a band making fun of boy bands, it's funny." Eden said walking over and pressing play. I sat on her couch and looked down at the little dog in front of me, Cocoa I think.

"Breaking up is hard enough (oh oh oh oh)  
Say you had nothing but I called your bluff.  
You got my sweaters, my hat...  
I can't find my cat! Meow  
The Hardest Part Of Breaking Up  
is getting Back Your Stuff." I frowned and looked at Eden, who shrugged.

"You're an odd person." I told her. She smiled.

"I know isn't is great?"

A/N okay I haven't updated in forever because my laptop was wigging out. But now I'm on the family computer. I hate it but hey you gotta do what you gotta do. I love you all!!!


	5. Airport

Eden's POV

"Yes Jerry I get a week off it's called spring break." I rolled my eyes. I was on the phone with one of the producers of Falcon Crest.

"Come on Edie, everyone misses you and the writers have extra scripts that involve Lola coming back for a visit. It is her sister's birthday after all."

"No Jerry, I'm taking time off, that means I'm not coming back until summer." I shook my head. "The world will have to survive without Lola Vine for a while."

"Come on Edie. Just think about it." I frowned.

"Could I bring two of my friends?" I asked, flopping back on my bed.

"Yes, absolutely." Jerry said.

"I'll do it." I sighed.

"Great, see you in a week." He said.

"Jerk." I managed to get in before he hung up. I rolled my eyes and dialed the Evans' house. "May I speak to Sharpay or Ryan?"

"Hey Eden." Ryan said.

"Hey Ryan, put it on Speaker so Sharpay can hear this." I said.

"Okay…" there was a click and I heard Sharpay.

"Hey Eden."

"Hey guys, listen, what are you doing this spring break?" I asked.

"Umm… sitting around the house while mom and dad go to Florida." Ryan said.

"Do you want to go to California with me? I'm going to do a weeks worth of episodes. For Hallee's birthday." I yawned.

"Seriously?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah I asked Jerry if I could take some friends and he said sure."

"I get to meet Van? The Van Daniels?" Sharpay cried.

"Actually is name is Danny Borten, but yeah." I laughed.

"I get to meet the Falcon Crest cast!" Sharpay cried.

"When?" Ryan asked.

"Next week, spring break duh." I laughed.

"Yeah right." Ryan laughed.

"I have to go, Connie's shouting about something or another." I smiled, even through he couldn't see it.

"Okay, see you at school Eden."

"See ya." I hung up and threw the phone at the bed, somewhere during this conversation I'd gotten up and started walking around. "Next week." I said to Monchi, who barked in return.

Ryan's POV

"Sheez Sharpay, how long do you think we'll be there?" Eden said as we walked to her car, well her dad's car.

"I couldn't decide what to pack, how was I supposed to know if we're going to a party or something, You turned off your phone." Sharpay glared at Eden.

"I wanted sleep, you called me at two in the morning!" Eden cried. I got in the car with my one suit case, leaving Sharpay to load in her seven.

"You're a nut." Eden informed her.

"I'm a well dressed nut." Sharpay shrugged. Then both girls started laughing. I don't think I'll ever understand them. Sharpay finished lugging in her bags and got in.

"Connie, don't forget to feed Monchi and Cocoa, and they have to go out every hour… oh and Monchi has,"

"I know Eden, calm down, this isn't the first time you've left them behind.."

"I still hate it." Eden shrugged, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms.

"They'll be fine Eden." Mr. Brekke insisted as we pulled into the airport. (A/N I'd like the world… or the HSM fans at least, to know, I HATE frozen pizza)

" See ya dad." Eden said as soon as we'd gotten a trolley for Sharpay's bags. We wheeled it all into the airport and waited in line at the baggage check in.

"So, are you looking forward to seeing everyone?" I asked her as Sharpay sighed angrily at the wait.

"Yeah. They're all like my family." Eden nodded.

"Ooh which reminds me, Cute dress Eden." Sharpay said turning.

"Thanks, ooh I like yours, I thought about getting that one but figured it was you, not me." Eden smiled.

"You're both insane, dad's about ready to kill Sharpay."

"Why?" Eden asked.

"Fifty dollars for a dress… off Ebay No less." I shook my head.

"Ew my dad says the same thing." Eden wrinkled her nose.

"They just don't get it." Sharpay crossed her arms.

"No kidding, anyway, yeah I can't wait to get back." Eden turned back to me.

"I can't wait to meet Danny." Sharpay jumped up and down.

"Calm down." I smiled. "We don't want to be thrown out because you have stalkerish tendencies." Sharpay stuck out her tongue and Eden laughed, a few strands of her blonde hair falling in her face. I couldn't tear my eyes from her, until she looked back up at me.

"Lovely shade of red Ryan." Sharpay smirked.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"Finally!" Eden cried as we reached the front of the line. Eden and I were taking ours as carry ons, Sharpay had to check six of her bags. When they finished we got coffees from the Starbucks and headed for the waiting area. They made us take off our shoes, which was no easy task. Eden had knee high lace up boots.

"I wore them on purpose, I love to annoy the security men." She'd told me later

When we finally got through Sharpay whipped out her phone to call Gabriella and brag about getting to go to California while Gabi when to visit her dad in Texas. Eden tossed her boots on a chair and sat.

"You're toes are purple." I said looking down them.

"Yeah, I was bored last night and trying to avoid nutty buddy." Eden jerked her head back at Sharpay. I nodded.

"She and mom were freaking out last night." I shook my head. "It was loud." Eden giggled.

"Oh ew, you totally didn't just hear me giggle." She said

"Oh ew, yeah I did." I said, mocking her.

"I hate you." She crossed her arms.

"Yeah right." I crossed my eyes at her and she laughed.

"That's cheating." She insisted.

"No it's not." I argued.

"Yes it is." Eden pouted.

"Hey love birds, quiet, I'm trying to brag." Sharpay snapped. I could feel the heat rising to my face.

Sharpay's POV

Okay the Love bird's just kind of came out, but when both turned redder than Eden's cherry red bag I knew it.

I had a new project.

A/N – Okay, obviously different from Hungry Eyes in which Sharpay hated Ryan's crush and worked to separate them. This chapter is an apology for virtually disappearing for like a month. Anyhoo I'm actually going to do a sequel to this, it's got a plot and everything. I'm on a good track I'm very proud of this. I'm hoping to maybe do a chapter every other day now. Because I have… I think 16 stories in line after this plus the ones I haven't finished yet. Anyhoo, love you all


	6. Falcon Crest

Eden's POV

The plane ride was incredibly boring. I got the window seat, because Ryan hates flying and Sharpay has to pee every ten minutes. It wasn't interesting, just us sitting there playing card games and I took pictures with a few people, mostly women that watched the show. When we landed we headed straight for the luggage carousel. It took about twenty minutes to get all of Sharpay's bags then we headed toward the exit to get to the car they promised to have waiting.

"No Way!" Sharpay cried as soon as we got out there. They had a limo waiting.

"I asked them to send a regular Car." I sighed walking over. A driver got out and took care of Sharpay's bags. We got in the back and waited for the driver to take us to the hotel.

"This is so cool! Is this how you always travel?" Sharpay asked.

"No. Normally I get Lisa and her minivan. With her two year old at that." I rolled my eyes. "They're trying to impress you two." I crossed my arms. "Heaven forbid they do it for me." Then I smiled. "Maybe we'll get a good hotel."

"We better." Sharpay crossed her legs. The Limo stopped, but before we could get out the door opened and Rhonda, my assistant, the one that I shared with like three other people, got in. The door closed and we moved on. ((EEEEEK I got the concert CD off of Napster… I'm a dork lol))

"Eden it's good to see you." Rhonda smiled.

"Good to see you too Rhonda baby." Rhonda hates me. I spilled hot chocolate on her date book when I was five. Now I'm in the black book, literally, the date books she has for me are always black.

"Right, well You're all going to go to the hotel, you have twenty minutes to change and freshen up. Then we're headed off to the set for a script reading then shooting until about six. I've reserved you all dinner at Rusty Jane's, your favorite." Rhonda pointed her pen at me. 

"Yes." I nodded. I sat back, crossing my legs, Ryan and Sharpay stared at us both. "Oh right, Shar, Ryan this is my… whatever you want to call her, keeper I suppose, Rhonda. Rhonda, these are my best friend Ryan and Sharpay Evans." Rhonda nodded a hello.

"What hotel are we staying in?" Sharpay asked. 

"Hilton." Rhonda didn't even look up.

"yeah she's always like that." I jerked my thumb at Rhonda.

"You have two rooms blonde girl one and blonde girl two will share one, Blonde boy gets the other" Rhonda added.

"Blonde girl one has a name, that you've known for… twelve years now. Unless you want me to call you Homely Anal robotic woman." I smiled sweetly. Rhonda glared at me, Sharpay and Ryan looked shocked. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Right well here we are." Rhonda said. I opened the door and we all got out.

"You have twenty minutes!" Rhonda reminded us as we headed into the building. I went to the front desk and got the keys to our rooms, handing them to Sharpay and Ryan. Sharpay and I went straight to our room, where our stuff was being delievered and dug through our bags for what we wanted to change into and fough over the bathroom mirror. Turns out Sharpay and I are way too much alike to share a bathroom. So I ended up banging on Ryan's door with my dress and a high heel mark in my foot.

"Can I use your bathroom?" I asked. Ryan nodded and let me in. I quickly changed and did my hair and make up because planes are nasty places with the magical ability to make you cranky, hot and someone makeupless, no matter if you wear cheap stuff or Jessica Simpson's candy makeup. When I was done I walked out of the bathroom and sat on Ryan's bed to put on my heels. Meanwhile he simply changed his shirt and hat.

Oh I forgot to mention that. This boy lives in hats. I've rarley seen him without a hat on his head... and not baseball caps like my dad sometime's wears, Ryan has cute hats.

Anyway, Once we were all dressed we went down to the lobby to meet with Rhonda.

"You're a minute and a half late." She snapped.

"Gasp." I said roling my eyes. In the car I leaned towards Ryan and Sharpay. "With Rhonda you have to be Bitchy or she'll consider herself your master." I told them. They blinked back at me. I don't think they were expecting this, and this was just the Soap world, not like Hollywood or anything. Unless you're Susan Lucci you don't end up doing this all your life. We finally got to the studio and got out of the car. Rhonda led us into the reading room where I was met by a tackle.

"Eden!" Everyone smiled getting up. Danny, who had tackled me to the ground, helped me up. I Fixed my skirt and hugged him.

"Hey Danny." I said hugging him. "Everyone, these are my friend, Ryan and Sharpay Evans." They all said hi and I took a seat, Ryan and Sharpay on either side of me.

"Wow Edie's got an entourage." Jenna Dean, she played Danika Stevens on the show. Lola's worst enemy.

"No Edie was just bribed to take her week off of school to work." I said raising my eyebrow at Jerry.

"Okay, let's get to work. We still have to cast the part of Kaden." Brenda, another producer, said.

"Ryan, can you read Kaden until we can get a real one?" Jerry asked.

"Who's Kaden?" I asked.

"Kaden's the boy you bring with you from England." Jerry answered.

"I bring a boy from England?" I flipped through the pages fo the script they gave me.

"Yeah. Okay lets start. It starts with Hallee, Van and James in the living room of Vine Mansion." Brenda read.

"I talked to her yesterday." Van nodded.

"She said he'd try to get back for the..." Hallee trailed off as the script called for Jax Vine, The father of the Vines and the ricest person in Falcon Crest.

"If Lola thinks her brother is more important than us I don't want her here."

"Okay then it cuts to outside where Lola and Kaden stand." Jerry said.

"Lola, it'll be fine, parents love me." Ryan read with an english accent.

"I can tell." I rolled my eyes. We all got ready for a nice long read through.

Ryan's POV

"Ryan... umm Mr. Evans." I turned to find Brenda or whatever her name was, chasing after me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We need a Kaden, and we decided you made a great Englishman... Would you like to play the part this week?" I blinked, a little suprised.

"Don't I need a contract or something?" I asked.

"Well Tecnically, but if you don't want to do this-"

"I'll do it!" I said quickly. Brenda laughed. "Then get into wardrobe and make up, you have a lot of work to have done."

She wasn't lying. When I got out of make up and wardrobe I was in torn jeans a gray tee shirt with an open wrinkled collared shirt. My hair was temp dyed wih bits of black and I had fake piercing up my ears. When I reached Eden and Sharpay both nearly fell backwards in shock. Though Eden looked as odd. They'd added pink streaks to her blonde curls and she wore a ratty tank top and torn jeans. she also had a stud in her nose.

"Is that real?" I asked looking at it.

"Yeah. I've had it since I was like... twelve." Eden rolled her eyes. "It's a long odd story." We laughed and Eden and I headed to te set.

(A/N Okay this will be a bit confusing... maybe. Just remember Eden play's Lola and Ryan is Kaden. This is the Falcon crest scene)

"Lola, it'll be fine, Parents love me." Kaden smirked.

"I can tell." Lola rolled her eyes. She reached out and knocked on the door. They were greeted by Hallee. "Happy Birthday big sister." Lola smirked.

"Get out." Jax growled. Lola rolled her eyes and walked in.

"What I'm not allowed to visit my darling big sister for her... twenty third birthday?"

"Twenty fifth Lola." Hallee crossed her arms.

"Lols!" Van cried hurrying in hugging her.

"Van." Lola said unenthusatically.

"Who's he?" Hallee looked at Kaden.

"Oh this is Kaden, I met him in England. Kaden, my sister Hallee, my brother James, my dad Jax and... Van My-"

"Her boyfriend." Van said wrapping a protective arm around her.

Sharpay's POV

Okay watching the shooting was awesome. Would have been cooler if I was in it though. I stood around the food table looking at the doughnuts trying to decide if it'd be okay to eat one. I reach out for one, bumping hands with someone. I looked up into the eyes of Van... Danny.

"H-hi." I said. "It's all yours." I pointed to the doughnut. Danny smiled.

"thanks. I'm Danny."

"Sharpay." I smiled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Then we talked for like... an hour!" I cried.

"Awesome." Eden smiled. "Danny's a great guy."

"What about you and Ryan?"

"What about us?" Eden stopped what she was doing.

"You two are so obvious."

"Obviously not if I don't know what you're talking about." Eden shook her head and went back to getting ready for bed.

"Oh come on Eden. YOu two sooooooo like each other." I finished brushing my hair and looked at her.

"Whatever Sharpay.

"whatever Eden."

A/N okay it took longer than I wanted it to, but It's done and I want to get a lot more done over this weekend this should be done... before I get out of school at least. I want to get 21 chapters done by the end of the month. 


	7. Movie Night

We got back to New Mexico alright. It was a fun plane ride back. Mostly because My hair was still pink and Ryan's was blackish. We looked so odd. Especially with our pink princess friend Sharpay, who was sporting a pink capri and jacket set worthy of Barbie. As soon as we got off the plane we were set to go to Ryan and Sharpay's to drop off our bags then off to Gabriella's for movies galore. Ryan and I wanted to make sure they saw our hair before the dye washed out. We went to the Evan's house and after dragging Sharpay's bags to her room we hurried out to Ryan's car and got in. Wetook Ryan's because Ryan and I didn't want to go in a pink convertible and we out voted her.

"Ryan! Sharpay! Eden!" Gabi cried as soon as we got in. She ran over and nearly strangled us. "Oh my god!" She screeched when she actually looked at us.

"I know we wanted new looks." I smiled.

"Oh my god!" She repeated.

"Don't have a coronary. It's wash out. it was for the show." Sharpay rolled her eyes walking toward's Gabi's Entertainment room. "Oh my god I have soooo much to tell you all!" She cried as soon as she got in the room. Gabi and I rolled our eyes and headed for the room, Ryan behind us. Chad, who was laying on the couch, proceeded to roll and fall.

"You guys look... punk." He cried getting up. "It's scaring me!"

"Well Chad." I said emphacizing his name as I sat on the couch he rolled off of. "If you watched Falcon Crest you'd know Lola is Punk and a wanna be rebel. So she brought punk rocker Kaden," I pointed at Ryan, "Back from Engand."

"No way! Ryan you were on the show?" Gabi smiled, taking a seat next to Jason and Kelsi.

"Yep. Kaden Nash." Ryan nodded walking over and pushing me to the side so he could sit next to the arm of the couch. I glared at him, but scooted.

"That's so cool. What about you Sharpay?" Taylor asked, helping Chad up.

"I met Danny." Sharpay sunk into the last open seat. "He was so cool."

"Really? What'd you two talk about?" Kelsi asked.

"Everything. His middle name is Samuel. Daniel Samuel." Sharpay giggled.

"Every moment he wasn't filming was spent with Sharpay by the doughnuts." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Maybe the guy just really likes doughtnuts." Troy snapped. We all turned to look at him. "What?" He leaned back in the chair crossing his arms angrily.

"Anyway, he gave me his cell number!" Sharpay shrieked. As we tried to regain out hearing Gabriella's mom walked in.

"Okay kids, the pizza's been ordered, there's soda in the mini fridge. I have a date, and if I find out any of you were upstairs you die." Mrs. Montez said. That was her thing. We could stay here as long as we stayed on the first floor, preferably in the Entertainment Room. We all nodded and she walked out.

"what movie do we want to watch?" Gabi asked getting up, giving Taylor the chance to take the seat by Jason and Kelsi. Yeah ten people and nine seats didn't work. It would be seven but we manage to squeeze four people on the couch and three on the love seat Plus the two chairs.

"Something scary." Chad said. We rolled our eyes. He thought scary was romantic. Not that it mattered. There were only two couples in the room. Him and Taylor and Kelsi and Jason. Zeke and Sharpay had never actually gone out, deciding they were better off as friends, and Troy and Gabi recently broke up, but were still friends. Actually today was the three week aniversary of their break up.

"Lets watch School of Rock." Kelsi shook her head.

"Sounds good to me." Gabi said grabbing the movie. Gabi and her mom had just about every movie on the planet. Foriegn films included. I brushed my hair to the side and leaned against Ryan. Quietly Gabi took a seat on the ground and we started the movie, just in time for the doorbell to ring.

"Damn." We all collectivally muttered. Well, Kelsi said darn and Chad said something I don't want to repeated, but in general... Anyway Gabi got up to get the pizza and brought it in.I got a piece of cheese pizza and sat back down. We didn't even bother with plates, just moving our fingers around and complaining that it was burning our fingers.

"Getting plates is too much work huh?" Taylor asked.

"Of course." We all grinned. We restarted the movie.

Ryan's POV

Halfway through the movie almost everyone was asleep. Everyone but Eden and I. Me because I kept laughing, Eden , because I kept laughing and she was leaning agaist my chest. She looked up at me.

"You laugh weird." She whispered.

"I what?" I asked

"You laugh weird." She repeated.

"How?"

"I don't know you just do." She shrugged. She stood up and walked down the hall toward the bathroom. With her off me I headed for the minifridge and grabbed a soda, which I proceeded to chug. I headed toward the bathroom to take care of my stretching bladder and ran into Eden.

"Sorry." She said.

"My fault." She started laughing.

"You really do look odd with black hair." She smiled.

"You lok odd with the pink."

"I kind of like it." She said reaching up to run a hand through my hair. I looked down at her, unable to stop myself I leaned down and kissed her. She seemed surprised at first, then kissed, back, suprising me. After a minute we pulled away.

"Umm... we-we should probably." I pointed over my shoulder.

"Uh... yeah." She nodded walking around me.

I kissed Eden Brekke.

A/N okay I didn't get everything done that I wanted, but I'm going to work extra hard this week.


	8. Mama and Jackson

(A/N Okay in the first or second chapter I said Connie was eight month's pregnant and her boyfriend left her at six... I think. Well I lied. She was Six months pregnant and her boyfriend left her at four. Thank you)

Eden's POV

I was in a good place that day. Ryan and I had kissed, I had pizza and I was back home with my Monchi and Cocoa. I sat in my room watching Television when the phone rang I groaned and rolled over to grab it.

"Hola." I said. I'd taken to saying that as opposed to Hello.

"Hey Eden, want to go out to lunch or something?" It was Ryan

"Sure." I shrugged. "Who's all going."

"Umm... Just you and me."

"Oh." I sat up.

"I-if you don't want to-"

"No I do. What time?" I asked, ripping off my socks and heading to my closet.

"In an hour." He answered.

"Okay, see you then." I hung up the phone, tossing it in the general direction of the bed and dug through my closet for the perfect outfit. I ended up in a Vintage Empire Smocked Bodice Flare Skirt Mini Dress. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, ignoring the lingering pink streaks. I finished getting ready and looked at myself in the mirror for a moment before applying another coat of Lipgloss. I headed downstairs, Dogs in hand and shouted to Connie that I was going out. I waited in the driveway only for a few minutes before Ryan got there. I got in the car and we headed off to the Chinese Buffet.

"I love this place." I smiled as we went into the restaurant. I got a plate full of food, mostly the yummy green beans with the soy sauce stuff. I love those things. I sat down and Ryan and I started talking about the end of the Year drama awards.

"I think I might do You Gonna Love Me from Dream Girls." I said picking up a green bean. "Jennifer Hudson is so good. She gave me chills."

"Me too. She was amazing." Ryan agreed. "I think I might do One Song Glory from Rent. Or Troy and I are gonna pair up and do Rent."

"Ooh you and Troy. A serious dream team." I smiled.

"Ha ha ha." Ryan rolled his eyes. I grinned and ate another green bean. We finished up our food and ate dessert before heading out. "Lets go to the park." Ryan suggested. I shrugged.

"Sounds cool." We opted to walk there seeing as we just ate our own weight in Chinese and the park was only a few blocks away.

"This was fun." Ryan said slowly as we got to the park.

"Totally." I agreed with a smile.

"We should do it again." Ryan looked over at me.

"We should." I nodded, what can I say? I'm slow.

"Really?"

"Totally you're like, my best friend." See, slow.

"I was kind of hoping to be more..." I turned to him.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Seriously." Ryan nodded. I smiled.

"Me too..." He slowly leaned down and kissed me. We pulled away when we heard someone crying my name. a woman with stringy blonde hair ran over.

"Eden, Eden, my baby girl." She pratically sobbed.

"Excuse me?"

Ryan's POV

Okay I know Falcon Crest is a big show, but it was't so crazy that Eden couldn't simply walk through the streets without too may people coming up to her. I could tell this lady freaked her out.

"My baby." the woman repeated.

"Umm... no." Eden said. "Do you want an autograph or something? I'm sort of in the middle of something." She crossed her arms. That was something I'd never understand about girls. They can go from perfectly happy, to mad and snarky to happy again.

"You don't know me do you?" The woman asked. "It's me, your mama." Eden raised an eyebrow.

"And I'm just supposed to believe that?" Eden asked, backing up. "Let's go." She said to me. We walked off quickly, ignoring the woman's shouts and took the long way out of the park and to the Chinese restaurant for my car.

"Ryan." Eden said when we were strapped in. "I don't think she was lying."

"What?"

"Did you see it? We had the same eyes the same hair if I went a few weeks without washing it." I reached over and laid a hand on her arm. She looked at it then up at me before turning out the window.

Eden's POV (Again!)

It had been a few days since crazy mama incident, which I chose not to tell my dad about. I was in the kitchen watching the show, they'd yet to air the ones Ryan and I had been in, when I heard a shout. I jumped up and ran for the living room were Connie sat in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"My water broke." She said looking over at me.

"What?" I cried. "That doesn't just happen don't you have contractions and stuff.

"I've been having them all day." Connie confessed.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Go get your dad and my bag." Connie said calmly. I ran up the stairs, ignoring Cocoa's annoyed barks, he couldn't get up the stairs himself, and went to my dad's room.

"Daddy." I pounded my fist on the door.

"What?" He asked.

"Connie's in labor." I said. His eyes widened and he hurried to get his shoes. I ran back downstairs to grab her bag and headed out the door, where Connie was ducking into the car. "Hurry dad!" I called. Dad came rushing out and we both got in the car and dad sped towards the hospital.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Three hours later Jackson Rex Brekke was born. Dad and I sat in the Hospital room, holding the baby boy.

"He's so cute." I cooed.

"Eden... honey, do you want to be his godmother?" Connie asked. I looked over at her.

"Seriously?" I asked. Connie nodded. "I'd love to!" I looked down at Jackson. "He's so cute." I repeated.

A/N okay not that good but Mom needed to come in the picture and Connie needed to have the baby. Anyhoo I'm listening to Beyonce (Dream girls not Destiny's child) and watching VH1. I should be doing my stupid Biology project... grr.


	9. Unlocked doors

Downside of Connie having her baby, she was at the hospital for five days. I still hadn't told dad about the crazy lady. I figured I didn't need to worry him. He was already worried about his little sister. I didn't worry about it either. Then dad had the night shift at work.

"You'll be fine Edie. Just heat up something for dinner, do your homework, go to bed at a decent hour." Dad said as he headed out the door. As soon as he left I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Looking through it, I grabbed the pizza from the other night and took the box into the livig room to watch Soapnet. They had another special on. It was about All My Children. I watched for a littlewhile, drooled over Jacob Young AKA JR Chandler. Most of the guys on that show are Drool worthy but still. I watched a few TVland reruns after that. Time was going by extremely slowly. Not even I dream of Genie could make it go faster. After a little while I called Ryan.

"hey." I said as soon as he picked up.

"Hey Eden, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing I'm just bored." I sat on the couch, Monchi and Cocoa at my feet.

"Have I congratulated you on the baby?"

"Repeatedly." I smiled.

"Well you just sounded so excited over the phone. Scared the living daylights out of me." Ryan laughed. I rolled by eyes, even though he couldn't see it.

"I'm a god mother, of course I'm excited."

"yeah, yeah."

"Now I hate you." We talked for a few hours then I noticed it was getting dark.

"So anyway... Eden?" Ryan said slowly.

"Umm... Ryan can you come over?" I asked, looking out the window, kind of freaked.

"Why?"

"Because My dad's not home and the crazy park lady won't get out of my head." I answered.

"I'll be there in a few." Ryan said and hung up. I hung up, but kept the phone close. When the doorbell rang I jumped fifty feet in the air.

"Who is it?" I asked, slowly walking over. Yeah I was being silly, but better silly than sorry... or something like that.

"It's me, Ryan." I breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door. Ryan stood there, the dye out of his hair, hat firmly in place.

"Hey." I said standing back so he could get in. I closed the door behind him. "Hungry? I have pizza."

"Sure." Ryan nodded and we went to the kitchen. "We should work on our lines." he said thoughtfully as I got te pizza back out.

"Okay." I nodded, putting the pizza down. "Theo, we can't keep doing this! She's going to find out eventually."

"I know okay? I'm going to tell her. Just not now." Ryan got up to heat up the pizza.

"Why not?"

"Serenity! I'll do it! Get off my back!" Ryan shouted. I started to laugh.

"I'm sorry. I just can't do this right now." I jumped up on the counter.

"Okay, we'll find something else to do..."

"Well we could always-" I stopped. "Was that the door?" I jumped down.

"I didn't hear anything." I looked down. Monchi and Cocoa were alert. I used my foot to nudge their noses into the kennels they were laying in. Ryan started for the door, me right behind him. We peered into the living room.

I'd forgotten to lock it. The crazy lady was in my living room, with a wild look,

and a gun.

A/N okay that was extremely short but I wanted to end it there. besides it's 11:30 and I have to be up by four... not fun.


End file.
